lgsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Kovska
Overview The Kingdom of Kovska (formerly the Republic of Kovska) is a sizable new nation in the northeast of the Overworld, led by King HugeMoistNameJef, who claims power through the words of Oarfans. When it was founded, the Kingdom reached from Slightly Larger Than a Normal Lake Fjall to swampland far in the north. The nation's neighbors were Gayrden. Hightower, Liberalia, Nyania and Vailan. History Founding (11/27/19) Kosvka was founded by HugeMoistNameJef, after he invited his friend Cimcimmy to join the server. Beforehand HugeMoistNameJef lived under Bagelonia in the Wolf Woods. The founding of Kovska had a discrepancy with Nyania; Although not created in name yet, Cimcimmy and HugeMoistNameJef were already in the land, when Nyania claimed the land. After a brief discussion, Nyania decided to cede the land to birth the new nation of Kovska. The nation was surrounded by a river on three sides, with mountains to the east. The Mountain Purchase (11/30/19) Kovska's ally, Gimnkrasni, forcibly invaded and annexed the southern parts of Nyania near their border. Gimnkrasni immediately put up their acquired land on sale for very cheap. In the map attached, Kovska purchased the land labeled "South" for 16 iron. Many people were worried about Goomlandia purchasing the land labeled "North", giving a non "Northern" country land in the north. The Crusade of Nyania (12/01/19) Yugoslav player fbia34 banded together with a group of nearing 10 players were uncomfortable with the over-expansive size of Nyania. Fbia34 sent an ultimatum to Northern countries. Abstain from defense of Nyania or get ravaged by the crusade. HugeMoistNameJef, fearing for his relatively new countries safety, chose to spare his nation. After Vailan completely crushed the crusaders, Vailan was forced to cut Nyania down to size to avoid backlash from the international community. Land was partitioned between the countries of Gayrden, Hightower, and Kovska, with Kovska receiving the biggest amounts by land percentage. The Crusaders are still awaiting trial. The Sale of The Mountain Purchase (12/02/19) The first land gained by Kovska, the land purchased from Gimnkrasni in their invasion of Nyania, was agreed to be sold to Hightower in exchange for a small amount of coastal territory and land to the coast. This was a definite "Bro moment" which created the long boi look that Kovska has on the map. During this time Stargourdian joined the nation. HugeMoistNameJef's Political Takeover (12/9/19) The more active and seemingly more liked by the international community of the two consuls, HugeMoistNameJef, took advantage of Cimcimmy's political blunders in the Progeria Problem, and declared himself King of Kovska after heated internal debating of politics. HugeMoistNameJef became King after Cimcimmy ceded his power to him. Shortly after on 12/11/19 Cimcimmy was banned from the server after partaking in the indiscriminate griefings alongside members of progeria, (See Progeria, and Progerian Massacre) During this time period, three new inhabitants join Kovska: Stargourdian (12/01/19) , Ghostman0111 (12/19/19), and jojo5291 (12/25/19). Land Cessions (12/26/19) HugeMoistNameJef made the decision to sell land in order to make a more centralized state. Originally the deal was to swap land with Gayrden, giving up land that is very far away from the capital, in exchange for land that is closer to the capital that may be used. Another deal was brought up, which Kovska brokered with Nyania a while ago, but Didnt make any claim of: Kovska sold the swamplands in purple to Nyania. Land Cessions (2/2/20) Due to the unuse of the land in the north granted to Kovska in the aftermath of the Crusade of Nyania, It was benificial to release the land to newer players who wished to settle in the north. Government The former government of Kovska was a government run by two consul's, which are voted on by the landed elite of Kovska. The two consuls do not need to consult to anyone to make decisions, but one can veto the other. This was changed in HugeMoistNameJef's take over of politics. He claims the right to rule as a king through the Divine power of Oarfans. The King does not force any religion unto its people, despite being Oarfanist himself. Land in the nation is split up by dukes, who own the land but are direct vassals of the King of Kovska. List of Current Dukes * Stargourdian * Ghostman0111 Fun Facts The Capital of Kovska is Tym. The name of Kovska is a combination of the two founding rulers' last names. Kovka's original settled land looks like modern day Germany. Kovska's King owns more land than any of the dukes combined. Kovska more than doubled its size within three days.